Beauty and the Beast: A New Beginning
by princess moonlightgisaeng
Summary: (Takes place one and a half year after the BatB 2017 movie) A series of one-shots, dabbles revolving around Adam and Belle as the new monarch rulers King and Queen... and... as the new parents of their first newborn princess. (Based on guiltyhipster and theresadunn's BatB Parenting Headcanons on tumblr)
1. A New Beginning

_*Belle is expecting a child and she hasn't told Adam about it as she begins to have doubts on whether she should tell him that he is about to become a father or will she keep herself quiet on not telling him.*_

 _This is based on guiltyhipster and theresadunn's BatB Parenting Headcannons._

 _See the link: (_ _guiltyhipster)_ _post/159190851882/i-can-see-belle-and-adam-being-very-hands-on (_ _theresadunn)_ _post/159270859197/beauty-and-the-beast-parenting-headcanons_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Beauty and the Beauty and "Disney". (But I wish I would have own it :( )_

* * *

Belle was at her room pacing back and forth nervously as she mumbles herself about her being pregnant after she had one of the common symptoms by obviously vomiting and headache. When Belle first finds out she is pregnant a few weeks ago, she is really nervous about telling Adam. She's just not sure how he will react. Sure, he's great with kids but he's never shown much of an interest in babies. If anything they seem to make him uncomfortable. Given his relationship with his own father, she is worried he might panic at the mere mention of fatherhood.

' _I'm pregnant… we are going to have a baby… But will he be happy about this?'_ She thought as her questions begin to swirl all over her mind, not knowing what to do if when she will tell him. She stopped her pace then stood in the middle of her room.

Belle made a deep sigh then covers her face with her hands. _'I guess I have to tell him, he should know the truth that he will be a father soon.'_ She puts her hands down from her face and inhales and exhales to relax. _'I can do this, I can do this. I can do this.'_ Chanting herself to feel fearless of telling the truth to her husband.

She exited out of her room there to find Adam where walks past from room to room. He was not in the library, nor in the dining room, nor even in the west wing. So the next place that she looked at was the study room, where an unusually busy Adam was reading some of the letters that came from what can assume to be either his royal relatives or distant kingdoms.

Belle yet again made another deep sigh to calm herself. _'You can do this, Belle, you can do this. Don't be a coward, he deserves to know the truth… Okay, here I go.'_ She puts her hand on the slight open door before pushing the door with a minor squeak.

Adam left his eyes away from the letter he was holding to see Belle slowly walking towards him as he smiled while putting down the letter on the table until his smile faded into a concern expression, seeing his beloved looking a bit nervous as he stood up and approached her.

"Belle, what's wrong?" He puts his hands on her arms. "You look like your light is fading from your skin."

She stared up at him and didn't give him a response for a moment until she spoke. "Adam… I have something to tell you…"

The look of curiosity and growing concern appeared on Adam's face, wondering what Belle would be telling him about, when her nervousness begins to increase yet still her kept her braveness in her.

"…what…?"

"Let us sit down."

"Alright." Confused yet curious and concern stay in his expression.

The couple sat down at the sofa as the silence begins to spread around them when Adam is waiting for his wife's response until he puts his hands on hers together trying to comfort her by looking at her in the eye.

"Belle, you could tell me anything. If there's something wrong about -" He was cut off when she blurted out three words on what he didn't expect.

"I am pregnant."

"…"

"…"

Adam stared at his wife for a while, the words she said didn't really sink into his mind. His body begins to stiffen like a statue and Belle frowned upon seeing her husband acted that way. Her heart sunk assuming that Adam might not want the child. She bit her lip in disappointment, feeling miserable before Adam muttered something under his breath.

"…Milk…"

Belle's eyes blinked for a few times in confusion, "Adam?"

"… Honey…"

"Um, Adam?" Belle became confused even more.

"… Bread…"

"What?" Belle raised an eyebrow. This looked comical if she didn't feel confused and miserable inside.

"… Salmon…"

"Adam, what are you -"

"You need to eat healthy food from now on!" He said frantically, "…what else…?" He moved away from Belle then paces on side to the other and then returned again.

"…What else…? Wait, I shall go to the library to find out everything about pregnancy in medical books and infant care!" He said before walking towards the door to go to the library but Belle spoke softly with her eyes widen in surprise to see her husband in a frantic state when he talks about on how to take care of her being pregnant and baby stuff.

"Adam… you're not angry…?"

Adam turned to face his wife. "Angry?! Why should I be angry?!" He asked in disbelief. His happiness clearly shown on his face and it made Belle's heart soar with happiness.

Adam sighed as he walked closer to Belle in a few strides, clamping her arms with his hands. "… You foolish girl…" He said softly, just like the way he said it back then as a Beast.

"Can't you see how happy I am…?" He said while staring lovely at his beautiful wife and his eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"Ever since my mother died, I begin to lose everything I truly cared for until you came into my life. You gave me love. You gave me hope. You gave me something precious, created from you and me. You have made me the happiest man in the world, Belle." His tears fall down with happiness as he smiles at his beloved.

"Oh Adam…" Belle stared at him with her tears begin to fall from her cheeks and her smile grows. "I love you… so much."

"And I you, my Belle." He is so overjoyed that they both end up crying as the two kissed passionately then embraced in each other's arms.

Is he terrified? Sure. But somehow in that moment it doesn't matter. They're going to be a family.

* * *

 _Well! I hope you enjoy this first one-shot chapter! I apologize that my English isn't that great for you since English is not my first language ^^"_


	2. Overprotective Husband

_*Adam is a very overprotective husband towards Belle, mostly when it comes to her pregnancy .*_

 _ **A/N:** Okay, this one is shorter than the first. But I hope this will be worth it ^^"_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Beauty and the Beast" and "Disney."_

* * *

"Belle, let me carry those books for you." He said with a concern look on his face as he approached his wife who is four months pregnant and carries two books in front of her chest. "It's not good that you have to carry a weight full of heavy books while you are pregnant."

Belle rolled her eyes at her husband's instant over-protectiveness of her once she is expecting, insisting that she shouldn't be doing even the simplest tasks in _'her condition.'_

"Adam, I'm fine, they're only two books I'm going to carry. It's not that heavy." She said calmly while reassuring him for what it seems to be more than once or twice that she had told him again as she continues to try and do what she always would…

But Adam will not have it.

"I still think these books are too heavy for you to carry." And with that, he carries her books that he deems _'too heavy.'_

"Adam!" Belle shrieked with an annoyed expression when her husband took her _'heavy books'_ from her without her permission.

"I'm doing this for you and for our baby's sake." He didn't give her a chance to reply as he took her hand with his left one while the _'heavy books'_ he carries are on his right then leads her towards the table. Belle groaned in silence on thinking his overprotectiveness is unusual than before.

Sometimes _–even in the first few weeks–_ he carries her when he thinks she has been on her feet too much. He even tries to convince her to take a break from teaching at one point during her pregnancy _-he quickly gave up on that one. Arguing with Belle when she wasn't pregnant was hard enough-_ If he doted on her before, it was nothing compared to how much he wanted to take care of her while she's pregnant.

.

.

.

' _Unbelievably overprotective he is indeed.'_

* * *

 _Yup, Adam sure is an overprotective hubby ^^_

 _And I seriously can't believe I posted the second chapter today after the first one. I guess two is better than one, huh ;)_

 _See you soon! XD_


	3. Baby Kicks

_*Belle has trouble sleeping with the baby kicking.*_

 _ **A/N:** Okay, this one is even more shorter than the second and first. But don't worry the other chapters will be a bit longer than this one. ENJOY!^^"_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Beauty and the Beauty and "Disney". (But I wish I would have own it :( )_

* * *

In the middle of the night, all who lived inside the castle went to sleep peacefully that is until one certain person has trouble in her sleep due to every time her baby kept on kicking inside of her. Ever since the baby slowly grows from four to eight months inside of her, the little one cannot stop kicking whenever the night comes.

Belle's eyes slowly drift close as a yawn escapes her lips. The baby was coming soon. She could tell by the way the baby keeps kicking. It was getting hard to fall asleep because every now and then, she had felt a slight hard kick causing her to flinch a little of the pain she felt. Yes, she may adore her little baby's kicks, but they did grow painful after some time.

Adam senses his wife's irritability. Belle isn't taking it out on the baby or him but he knows that her mood is greatly affected from the lack of sleep she had been getting.

He pulls back the covers as he lays his head against Belle's stomach to listen for the baby. The baby kicks as both he and Belle can feel it.

"Our baby won't stop," Belle murmurs with a deep sigh as she rubs her temples.

" _mon chéri_ ," he whispers to her stomach as he rubs it gently in a circular motion to soothe both Belle and the baby. He plants a kiss on her stomach and hums softly the melody of the song, Maurice and Belle cherished. "Go to sleep, papa will protect you. Papa will protect you and maman. Go to sleep and I will stay awake to watch over you," he says to their baby inside of Belle's stomach.

The baby's kick has stopped as if Adam's words had resonated with the baby. Belle smiles in relief as she closes her eyes once more.

"Thank you, Adam," she whispers as she now finally drifts off to sleep peacefully.

Adam smiled with his eyes slightly open and his head still leaned on her stomach as he lays comfortably with his arms around their child inside his wife's belly.

"Sleep, _mon amour_."

* * *

 _Awwww! I honestly like this one I made, it give me the major feelz when Adam is so sweet and protective towards his unborn baby with his vows of being a daddy (T^T)_


	4. Baby Fists and Baby Smiles

_*A father's first time holding his baby girl.*_

 _Hey again! As I've promised :) This is a bit longer than the two chapters that I wrote!_

 _Also Adam will be singing the evermore reprise version **( A**_ **"Dear Theodosia"-esque reprise of Evermore** _ **)** It was actually (tumblr)_ _theresadunn's idea, thank you for the wonderful brain :3 So there are some things in the lyrics that I have slightly changed. I hope this will be worth your while^^"_

 _And without further adieu! ENJOY this chapter!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Beauty and the Beauty and "Disney"._

* * *

In the late evening before the first spring where everyone in the castle were in silent waiting patiently, for their beloved Queen Belle who is now in labor. They can hear her loud screams of pain causing them to flinch with concern and all of the servants and maids began praying to God, hoping their Queen will get through the pain she had felt tonight.

In the front door of the master bedroom where the sound of panting, whimpering and women reassuring the Queen to hold on while in labor, three men were standing in front of the room. Two men, LeFou and Lumière were watching their King pacing a bit fast from back and forth, helplessly waiting for his wife inside their room.

King Adam continuously walks back and forth, glancing now and then at the door that separated between and the room where his wife was giving birth.

"Your Majesty, you need to stop. You're making _me_ nervous," His new-found friend, LeFou said while slightly pushing his feet up and down, tipping his toe of his shoes with his hands rubbing together in the middle of his chest.

"I can't help it." Adam replied as he shook his head then finally stopped his pace and turned to face LeFou. "Why is it taking so long?"

"Patience, My Master." Lumière spoke with reassurance as he came towards them. They could hear Belle's screams and Adam let out a shock gasp to hear the pain his wife had felt on the other side.

"Well, giving birth could be a _lot_ painful," Lumière muttered causing the King to send him the usual look he gave towards his servants when he was still a Beast which made the former candelabra hold his hands up. "Sorry."

Suddenly the three men froze when Belle's scream has faded and replaced by a cry. A baby cry. They all turned to the door to wait for the door to unlock and after a moment it was swiftly open. Plumette stepped out of the room and smiled at the King, "It's a beautiful princess, Your Majesty."

Lumière and LeFou looked at each other and smiled happily before turning around to face the King who just stood frozen with no words to say. He swallowed nervously before walking into the room as Plumette stepped aside. Belle was on the bed, breathing heavily but a smile was placed on her lips as the new mother was staring down at the whimpering newborn baby in her arms lovingly.

Mrs. Potts smiled at them before turning to the King and nodded respectfully as she walked out of the room with the maids that helped the delivery of the child. Adam walked over to the bed and sat down, staring at baby wrapped around in a white cloth covering each side of the baby's face and was being held in his wife's arms. Belle finally looked away from her baby then to her husband with a soft smile.

"She's beautiful." Adam breathed out with admiration of their daughter's innocent beauty.

Belle stared lovingly at him as she looked back down at their newborn baby as she started to calm herself down. "She really is," The new mother agreed before looking back at Adam then asked.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Adam's widened when she asked if he wants to carry their daughter in his arms for the first time as the first thing that came to his mind when he first saw his newborn daughter was that she was tiny. Like really tiny. So tiny that he was afraid to hold her because he might crush her accidentally.

"I don't know if I can, Belle." He looked at her a bit shamefully.

"I know you can, Adam. A father's first time holding his baby girl is the most precious thing in life as a father... Trust me."

He only watched from the bedside for a moment as Belle held their child in her arms, waiting for his reply. He leaned over to peer into his child's face, hoping that she would get a glimpse of his face.

She looks so much like Belle but has his blue eyes which is one of the traits their daughter has of him. Then suddenly their baby's eyes was shut fast and she had her little hands stuck out in balled up fists.

"She's going to be cold," he murmured as he pulled up the blanket that was wrapped around their little bundle of joy.

"Are you sure you don't want to hold her, Adam?" Belle asked as she smiled tiredly up at him. "My arms are getting bit tired and I think I should get some rest."

"Yes, you should sleep. You were awake for quite a while," Adam responded gently.

He looked hesitantly at the baby but decided that it was time to man up and take her from Belle so that his wife can get the well-deserved rest she needed.

"Alright, give her to me."

Belle gently handed the baby over to him and he took the bundle in with careful arms. He could have sworn he was holding his breath the entire time and when he finally was holding onto her, he still hadn't breathed out.

It was scary and he was afraid that he would drop her at any moment or move too suddenly and wake her up and cause her to cry. But none of that sort happened. She was peacefully sleeping in his arms. He smiled down at his daughter with a fatherly grown affection, "Hello there." He said softly when a small tear came falling down from his eye as he touched his daughter's soft cheek. The baby's small hand touched her father's large one and tried to grabbed one of his fingers causing Adam and Belle to smile at their little bundle of joy.

They heard a sniffing sound from behind as their heads turned towards the door to see Cogsworth sobbing with tears in his eyes while trying to wipe them with his handkerchief.

"Well, well, look who finally shows some tears." Lumière teased the former mantel clock.

"Shhhhh!" Cogsworth waves his hand frantically causing everyone inside the room laughed humorously.

Adam turned to face Belle then asked. "Have we decided on a name for her?" He murmured as she looks at his wife who briefly let her eyes flutter for a moment yet still kept her smile.

"I always wanted to name our daughter, Euphemia." Belle replied with soft smile.

"Euphemia… from what I learned, it means _'Auspicious speech' or 'well-spoken'_ in Greek... that much I know of." Adam slightly grinned for knowing a little of the Greek language.

"Well. Euphemia is one of my favorite saints when I was young. She was fearless, a peace loving woman, well-spoken and a strong-hearted one, which is one of the reasons why I love about her." She explained while looking at her daughter in Adam's arms.

Adam smiled. " _'Princess Euphemia'…_ It's perfect".

Belle nodded in reply as she stared at him lovingly.

"Oh! We have to make the announcement, Cogsworth!" Lumière told his old friend with excitement then turns around to face the royal couple and bowed."Excusez-moi, your majesties!" He raised his head then faces his old companion as they both ran off before Cogsworth could make a response.

Belle smiled then shook her head before looking back at their newborn daughter. She stroked her cheek softly, making sure not to wake her up.

Adam took Belle's hand in his and carried their daughter being bundled up in between from her parents and the couple looked at each other with a tearful smile before leaning forward to kiss as they heard the announcement was made and the people were happily cheering from the news they heard of the newborn princess.

After a few moments of the announcement has ended, Adam let his wife drifted off to sleep allowing him the time to carry his newborn daughter in his arms.

 _Dear Euphemia, what to say to you?_

 _You have my eyes. You have your mother's face_

 _When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart_

It was perfect of the name Belle gave her. Like her mother. She will slowly grow up to be a beautiful and independent young woman with a sense of strong will, believing that women are more than just damsel in distresses like in the children's storybooks.

 _I will dedicate to you every day_

 _Domestic life will never be quite my style_

 _When you look at me_

 _You knock me out, I fall apart_

 _And I thought I was so smart_

She will be loved and cherished by all those around her and would someday be the ideal regal queen they looked upon and be inspired by her. She will even be a greater ruler than him, a better monarch than him and a better parent than him.

 _You will come of age with our young nation_

 _We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you_

 _If we lay a strong enough foundation_

 _We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you_

He promised to himself that he would never be like his father who tormented him and abused him like nothing. No, not his beloved daughter, he will treat her like a princess and an admirer to him and he will love her unconditionally than the things his father never did to him.

 _My father wasn't around when I was a child_

 _I swear that I'll be around for you_

 _I'll do whatever it takes_

 _I'll make a million mistakes_

 _I'll make the world safe and sound for you..._

He gave an even bigger smile as he gently kissed Euphemia on her tiny forehead and puts his manly hand on his little girl's small hand rubbing it softly causing her five tiny fingers to squeeze his large thumb.

 _... Will come of age with our young nation_

 _We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you_

 _If we lay a strong enough foundation_

 _We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you…_

The King stares lovingly at his daughter for a moment of silence then begins to spoke softly at her. "I will always love you, Euphemia. Always. That's a promise I will keep to you," he whispered. Adam promises to his newborn daughter that he will love her, cherish her and protect her from the enemies who would bring harm to his little princess and would rather die than being the helpless father for not protecting her regretfully… Because that is the role of a father he will follow till the day he dies…

And for a second there, he could have sworn that he saw a small smile light up on his daughter's face. Somehow, she must have heard him.

* * *

 _Oh God! I was crying when I wrote this one. I've always wanted to see Adam react when he had first held his baby. But this is seriously worth it. And I can't believe I posted the new chapter again today. It seems I was too excited to post more chapters (one-shots/drabbles) two is better than one, huh ;)_

 _Also, I will put a little spoilers on the upcoming chapters so maybe your curiosity will grow a little._

 _Adam and Belle's daughter 'Euphemia', will be inspired by two characters (Both from the anime). #1 is Euphemia li Britanna from Code Geass and #2 is Lacus Clyne from Gundam SEED Destiny._

 _Both of them are my favorite characters and my most admired princesses in ANIME._

 _So I hope you enjoyed! I will post the next chapter very soon! SAYONARA XD!_


	5. Sleepless Nights

_*Adam and Belle's first night tending to their crying baby girl*_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Beauty and the Beauty and "Disney"._

* * *

The sounds of crying filled the silence of the night as it sliced through the air like a clean knife cutting through. The echoes of the cries resonated down the hallway as Belle crawled out of bed for the third time that night to check up on Adam.

Adam silently slipped out of bed as he followed after Belle.

"Go back to sleep, Adam. It's my turn. You woke up last time," Belle mumbled, still in a half-asleep state.

"It's fine," he murmurs as he places his arm around Belle's waist to help her walk down the hallway to Euphemia's nursery room. After one night during their daughter's birth, Belle tells the maids to insist that she will handle on taking care of Euphemia for most of the time. The maids, of course were confused, for usually most royal couples completely hand their children over to nurses, nannies, and governesses/tutors after they're born. But Belle would have none of that and neither would Adam, who'd want very much to be involved in his children's lives as much as possible _(his neglect was the start of his downfall, after all)._ They'd insist on doing all the feeding, changing, and bathing themselves with the babies and then carefully supervise their children's education when they got older. They'd always make time to play with them as well, even if their schedules were tight.

The other royal families in Europe would think it's weird but do Belle and Adam look like they care?

The couple slowly walk through the hallway, from room to room until they finally reach the nursery room as Adam swiftly opens the door then they approached their crying baby girl laying in a crib.

She rubbed her eyes as she picks up their baby girl to rock her back to sleep while Adam watches his wife humming their crying daughter to sleep by singing a lullaby.

 _How does a moment last forever?_  
 _How can a story never die?_  
 _It is love we must hold onto_  
 _Never easy, but we try_

Euphemia's cries begin to fade when she hears her mother's lullaby then looks at her mother with her curious blue eyes as Belle continues to sing softly while Adam is mesmerized by his wife's voice, singing a lullaby towards their little princess.

 _Sometimes our happiness is captured_  
 _Somehow, our time and place stand still_  
 _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years and gone_  
 _But when all else has been forgotten_  
 _Still our song lives on_

After her singing came to an end, Euphemia's blue eyes light up and smiled at her mother causing her parents to smile back in awe.

"You have such a beautiful voice, Belle." He looked at her with a soft amazement.

"Thank you, Adam." Belle blushed and smiled in return.

The couple stood in while watching the view where they saw the moon lights up from night sky.

"We should just move her crib over to our room," Adam mumbled.

"Then we would never get any sleep," Belle responded.

"What if she never sleeps? And we never get any sleep?" Adam whined softly as he rests his forehead against Belle's head.

"Don't be silly," Belle murmured. "She just needs to get adjusted to sleeping the same hours as we do. Every parent has to go through these sleepless nights."

Adam glanced down at her. "How do you know so much about babies?"

Belle smiled. "My father used to do that to me when I was an infant, so since I was about to become a mother, he talks to me about how to take care of your own children before Euphie was born."

Adam smiled as he wrapped his arms around Belle's waist then pecks his lips onto her cheek affectionately causing his wife to smile.

"Euphie, huh?" He chuckled at the nickname, Belle named her. "That's adorable... I would love to call her that name."

Belle giggled in return as she replied. "I'm glad."

With a peek, he looked to the side of her arms to look at his daughter's tiny face. Euphemia glanced back at Adam with a smile. With small gurgling sounds, Euphemia giggled as she reached her tiny hands up for her papa.

Adam stuck out a hand to let his little princess grab onto his finger.

"She's so small," Adam murmured.

"But she packs a loud cry," Belle remarked.

Adam chuckled softly. "I love you, Euphie."

* * *

 _Hey I hope you enjoyed this one!_

 _I will post the next chapter maybe later or soon!_


	6. Baby Rattle

_*Maurice meets his granddaughter for the first time*_

 _This story takes place during_ _ **"Baby Fists and Baby Smiles"**_ _._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Beauty and the Beauty and "Disney". (But I wish I would have own it :( )_

* * *

' _Oh Mon Dieu, I hope I'm not too late to miss the birth of my own grandchild.'_

Maurice rode his trusted horse and companion as fast as he can, going straight to the castle where his daughter now lives there in her married days with her husband. When Belle told him that she's pregnant, his heart overjoyed knowing that he will soon be a grandfather at last. It was a blessing to him that his daughter is finally going to be a mother from which during her weeks of pregnancy, he gives her the tips on how to take care of her own children and tells her the tales of him being the single father he was, taking care of his beloved Belle as an infant including the embarrassing moments of her vomiting at her Papa's shoulder after being patted at the back for making her burp, much to Belle's mortified expression causing him to chuckle in amusement to see his daughter's face when he told her about her vomiting in her father's shoulder as an infant. The thought of Belle or _'most likely Adam'_ patted their baby's back and unfortunately vomit instead of a cute and adorable burp on their shoulder, that came in Maurice's mind amused him knowing that someday they would do the same thing he did in his days as a single father.

Before he knew the day of his grandchild's birth, he was sent on a journey back to Paris for the Duke's request of oil painting his wife's portrait for what it took to be less than two weeks. After he completed his work, much to the Duke's delight of Maurice's masterpiece, he begins to restore and fix the baby rattle Belle held it as an infant during the time when his wife was still alive back then. Since his daughter is no longer an infant to carry this beautiful rose shape rattle that he made for her as it will be now passed down onto his soon-to-be grandchild.

As Belle's father arrives in front of the castle, Philip neighs and shakes both his head and body a bit before stopped his pace at the stable, Maurice puts himself off his horse and brings Philip inside to keep him there to relax then tells him to stay then walks his way through the stairs frantically as he went towards the entrance door and knocked more than three times. He waited patiently for someone to open the door when he heard the lock of the door clicked then it is swiftly opened by the King's Valet who bowed his head then greeted him.

"Welcome back, Monsieur Maurice. You're just in time."

Maurice raised his eyebrow with a slight confused expression on his face.

"In time for what?"

The former coat rack replied as he gave him a soft smile. "Why don't you go upstairs and find out in _our highness' bedroom_ , Monsieur."

The old man stared at the King's Valet for a moment, still confused yet politely gave him a nod as a reply as he paced his way towards the grand stairs.

' _What does that man mean by_ _ **"just in time"**_ _… unless…'_

His eyes widen with a mixture of excitement, surprised and worried look on his face.

Once he climbed up the stairs then went his way to the East Wing where he can assume Belle stays in her room during her pregnancy. Just as he was on his way to his daughter's room, he saw Mrs. Potts and her son, Chip standing near the front door where Belle and Adam stayed. Mrs. Potts turns her head around to see Maurice walk towards them in a fast pace with a worried look on his face.

"Monsieur Maurice, Welcome back-" Her words were cut off when Maurice spoke.

"Belle... Is Belle alright? Is my daughter alright? Is my _grandchild_ alright?!" He frantically asked but the former teapot puts her hands on his shoulders with a gentle smile to calm him down.

"Both of them are fine. Belle has been through a lot of pain while giving birth but is alright and well."

"B-belle. Belle went into labor?"

She nodded in reply. "Yes. Just a few hours ago."

"I see…" Belle's father made a deep sigh of relief, calming himself down then nodded as a reply.

"You can go inside and see it for yourself. I'm sure Belle will be happy to see you came home from your journey in Paris."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Potts smiled as Maurice walked pass her then made his way towards the door where it is slightly open enough to peek through. He pushes the door slowly to see Belle cradling a baby bundled in a white cloth, beside her was Adam sitting near his wife and child as they both look happy to see Maurice came back safely from Paris.

"Papa, you're back from Paris…"

"Well, I couldn't miss the birth of my grandchild, can't I?" Belle's father replied with a gentle smile on his face towards his daughter who smiled in return then his eyes drifted towards the baby covered in a bundled white cloth, wrapped around in his daughter's arms as Belle notices her father looking at her child, she stares at him then looks down at her sleeping daughter in her arms then went back to face him with a pleased smile.

"Do you want to see your granddaughter, papa?"

Maurice's eyes twinkle of surprise and hidden joy knowing that he has a granddaughter as Belle waves her hand softly, gesturing her way to let him come near her causing her father to walk slowly towards them.

Belle looks down at her daughter with a motherly smile and stroke her little bundled child's cheek softly then looks up at her father who is now beside Adam.

"Papa, meet your granddaughter… Euphemia…" she gently handed her baby over to him and he took their little bundle of joy in with his arms. As he looked at his granddaughter's sleeping face, he slightly rocked her causing the child to whimper then yawned at the touch of someone new.

When he looks down at his beloved grandchild. His vision shifts from his granddaughter to Belle as a newborn baby. He hears his wife's voice calling out to him in a whisper as he looks to his side seeing his wife beside him staring at their daughter in his arms.

" _She's so beautiful…"_

" _She has your eyes…"_ His wife leaned her head on his shoulder affectionately.

" _But she has your beauty, mon amour…"_ His eyes left the slight of his daughter to his beloved wife.

She looks up to face her husband and her mouth curved into a smile that made Maurice blushed slightly to see his wife's beautiful kind smile. He himself returned the favor, gave a half-smile to her as they both looked down at their beloved angel sleeping in her father's arms. His vision once again shifts back from an infant Belle to his newborn granddaughter, Euphemia. Suddenly, his eyes welled up as he begins to shut his eyes and was trying to fighting back his tears.

"Papa… are you alright?" Belle notices her father was starting to cry by reaching out to his arm with concern.

Maurice shook his head slightly then looks at Belle with his eyes still flooded with tears.

"Yes… Yes, Belle…" He pressed his shaking lips together trying to control his feelings. "It's just that… I'm so happy…"

Belle understands on what her father meant, of course, he's crying… with tears of joy. Adam just smiled, seeing that his father-in-law very happy that he is now officially a grandfather.

"She looks just like you, Belle." The older man tearfully smiled at his new granddaughter.

Her mouth curved into a smile then reaches her hand towards his face and wipes his tears on each cheek. "Yes, she does, Papa…"

Maurice smiled and kissed Belle on the forehead. He turns around to face his son-in-law and patted his shoulder with his arm like a father being proud of his son, while holding his granddaughter.

"You will be a great father, Adam. God knows that you really are."

"Thank you, Maurice…" Adam replied and he plastered a smile on his face while puts his hand on top of his father-in-law's on his shoulder.

Maurice nodded happily until something pops into his mind when he looks down at his granddaughter who is starting to open her eyes and begins to whimper causing Belle and Adam to be astonished with concern to see their baby crying but they let Maurice do his way of comforting her.

"Oh, hello, Euphemia, I'm sorry to wake you up." He tries to rock his crying grandchild with comfort when he reaches out to his pocket then pulls out a beautiful rose shape rattle that Belle used held it when she was an infant.

"Here, maybe this will cheer you up."

When he lets his granddaughter see the baby rattle by shaking it with a tiny bell sound causing the infant to lessen her cries slowly when she saw what her grandfather is holding, her bright blue eyes sparkled with curiosity as she tries to reach out the baby rattle her grandfather was holding. Maurice notices the gesture as he gives the baby rattle to her. Euphemia starts to shake it with a gentle bell sound, she beamed herself a smile on her face then adorably giggles causing both her parents and her grandfather including everyone who is outside the room while the door still opened awed at the sight of their little princess giggling while playing with her newfound toy.

Belle stares at the rattle her daughter is holding then asked her father. "Papa… is that… my baby rattle?"

"Yes, it is… when you showed me the rattle while we were trapped inside in the horse carriage, I was completely astonished yet at the same time relieved that you and Adam mysteriously went to Paris of your childhood home to know more about your mother. The baby rattle you gave me was a bit broken as I have observed it, so I took my time to restore this beautiful rattle with a little new touch in it. I was supposed to give it back to you, Belle, but since you are no longer the baby I held onto you in my arms I decided to give this baby rattle to pass it onto your first child. " He explained in a calm tone with a small smile.

"I see…" Belle replied when her mouth curved into a smile while shifts her eyes from her father to her beloved daughter in his arms playing with the baby rattle. "I am glad, papa…"

He plastered a smile on his face as a response then looks down at the child laying in his arms, who is now officially a princess, but not just any princess, who just stays there, look pretty and all and being a petite maiden who seeks to be rescued by some prince charming or so. He amused at that thought. He could tell that she will inherit her mother's independence, her love for books and literature and her wanting to explore the world for an adventure and most of all… she has _**her beauty**_ , of course when she grows up into a beautiful young woman like her mother. Many men, noble or peasant, will be enamored by not just her appearance but also her intelligence and her way of being an equal to men. He may not have a vision of the future but he could tell in his gut that his granddaughter will be something that he predicts on what she will become in the future.

.

.

.

' _A princess who is kind-hearted and open-minded to everyone around her and treats everyone with respect and believes that all are equal, no lows and no highs, also wanting to make peace throughout the world…'_

Maurice stared down at his most precious granddaughter in his arms and kissed her tiny forehead affectionately.

"I love you... my little princess..."

* * *

 _Oh sorry, readers for being a bit late, after all I am a catholic and we have very religious traditions we have to follow like the "Passion of Christ" on April. So I thank you for being patient enough to wait for my update and I hope you enjoy this one!_

 _I will post the next chapter later or tomorrow to make it up to you guys ;)_


	7. An Afternoon Nap

_*Adam finds his beloved wife, Belle and his adorable daughter, Euphemia sleeping in the nursery room*_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Beauty and the Beauty and "Disney"._

* * *

Belle was asleep when he walked in. The window was slightly open as a gentle spring breeze floated in and caressed the deep brown tresses on top of his wife's head. Her breathing was rhythmic with a steady inhale for every exhale as she rocked back and forth in her rocking chair with her eyes closed.

The rocking chair came to a slow halt as Belle drifted into a deeper slumber. Her delicate hand with the power to comfort and heal was rested firmly on top of their baby girl's back. Princess Euphemia. A sweet and innocent wide-eyed baby. Now fast asleep against her maman's chest, Euphemia was an adorable little angel compared to the crying thunder she was five days ago.

He supposed it was his fault. Euphemia gets extra fussy when she knows her papa is gone and Adam had only been gone for five days when he left the castle for diplomatic _'friendly'_ meeting with King Richard of Marseille from which amusingly calls himself _**"Kit"**_ , Adam chuckles at the thought of that name. According to his good royal friend, it was a silly nickname he called himself when he first met his wife in the forest. _'I guess Belle's not the only one who can make such silly nicknames'_ He thought. Before Adam was about to leave, he told Belle that he didn't want to leave his two precious people to miss his family time with them but she had told him that Euphemia needed to learn independence. Belle had said that great strength comes from waiting patiently for a loved one's return. Adam was sure she was implying something there about him.

He walked over to them as he knelt beside the rocking chair and stroked the top of his beloved daughter's tiny head. The soft wisps of brown locks on top of her head felt smooth to the touch and almost made his hand tremble for fear of hurting her. His princess was so fragile and so tiny that his inner protective self-burned with a fiery passion as he stood up to watch over his two beloved girls.

Belle's eyes fluttered open as she looked up and smiled at him. She did not utter a single word but he could tell that she was pleased he was back. She raised the hand on Euphemia's back just a little slightly to motion a wave hand at him. The beckoning waved hand told him to come closer. He followed through as Belle's other hand raised up with his large hand as she slowly touched her cheek affectionately. She smiled at him as she raised her hand to touch his on her cheek and he knew what she wanted.

His hand removed her cheek then begins to hold her soft hand as he kissed the spot where she had just touched. Ever so slowly, he leaned his head lower to kiss the top of Euphemia's hair. Adam's head looked up as he stared directly into Belle's beautiful dark brown eyes. Eyes that shone with the clarity of hope and reminded him of the light she had given him and the love he had received. Ever so quickly, he closed the space between the two of them as he kissed her lips with his own before Belle spoke softly near his lips and smiled.

"Welcome home, _**mon bien-aimé**_ "

Adam returned with a smile affectionately.

"I'm home, _**mon amour**_ "

.

.

.

" _I'm home at last…"_

* * *

 _Hey readers, I told you I would make it up to you and I hope to God that this would satisfy your adorable needs of seeing more Papa Adam and Mama Belle one shots :3_

 _I also mentioned Prince Kit from Cinderella 2015, I was supposed to name King Kit in this chapter but it's honestly kinda silly to officially name that, so I put his name as King Richard based on our dark haired and blue-eyed actor who plays Prince Kit in the 2015 film;)_

 _The Kingdom of Marseille **( or Marseilles in English)** is actually one of the biggest towns in France. Since "Beauty and the Beast"  & "Cinderella" are both from France._

 _And I will officially locate where "Beauty and the Beast 2017 movie" takes place... and that would be in_ _Vendôme, also one of the biggest towns (Kingdom if you would view it) in France_ ** _(again :9)_**.

 _So I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will update more chapters when I have the time ;)_

 _See ya readers soon!_


	8. Breastfeeding

_*Little Princess Euphemia won't stop crying*_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Beauty and the Beauty and "Disney". _

* * *

Three month year old Princess Euphemia stares up at her father who sat on a chair while she is being carried in his arms with those big doe blue eyes of hers, innocence and curiosity all rolled into one gaze and then…

She lets out a high-pitched scream as she begins to cry.

' _Oh no…'_

Adam panics as he bounces his knee up and down and tries to calm Euphemia down. He makes the shushing noise he always see what Belle does to comfort their daughter and then to him that didn't work in his case, he orders Euphemia to stop her crying. It seems as if babies do not follow directions very well as their daughter only cries harder.

He picks up the rose shape baby rattle that his father-in-law, Maurice gave her as a gift after she was born and shakes the rattle to create a gentle bell sound it in front of Euphemia. Momentarily, she pauses in her screaming to stare at the toy she really loves _. 'Oh thank heavens, it worked.'_ Adam relieved to himself in thought. But unfortunately that did not last long when their daughter swats her favorite toy away very forcefully, much to Adam's surprised horror and confusion then his baby girl resumes to her crying.

At this moment, Adam wishes that Belle hadn't left him alone to go wash up herself. He stands up with Euphemia continuously crying in his arms as he marches briskly to the bathroom. He makes out to see Belle's figure as she bathes in the bathtub while humming a tune.

"Belle," he calls out to her.

Belle lets out a surprised yelp causing a few splashes of water falling into the marbled ground from the tub as she turns and brings her arms up to cover up her chest.

"Oh my God! Adam! What are you doing?!"

"She won't stop crying." he responds with a small frustration and concern on the look of his face.

Her eyebrows raised with concern yet somehow kept herself calm.

"She's hungry… I see, I'll be done in just a short moment?"

"Alright, but hurry! Euphie's cry is getting louder than the last time."

"Well, I guess she inherits that from you, Adam." Belle amusingly replied before she stood up from the bathtub and took her robe to cover herself then approaches him and their daughter.

"Not funny, Belle…" He frowned at Belle's comment of his little princess' loud mouth comparing to him.

"Just admitting the truth, _mon bien-aimé_."

Adam didn't reply but grumbled something that is a bit annoying that his wife cannot hear.

Suddenly Euphemia begins to cry even louder than ever as Adam tries to comfort her with words.

"Shhhhh! It's alright, maman's coming."

Belle took their crying daughter from her husband's arms and place their baby girl in hers then begins to remove the side of her robe, revealing her breast and tries to place the baby's mouth into her nipple. Euphemia feels the tip of her mother's breast as she puts her mouth in, to suck the milk inside then drinks it hungrily and her little fists wrap around her mother's breast with possessiveness. He watches her as she drinks and her eyes stare back up at him. It was almost as if she was waiting for him to say something.

"Good?" he asks with a corner of his mouth lifted.

Euphemia watches him as a little bit of milk dribbles out of the corner of her mouth. Adam carefully wipes her mouth with a small napkin and smiles. Babies might not follow directions well but he was sure his baby at least understands him. Belle looks down with a motherly smile at their precious little baby girl, who adorably sucks her mother's breast with her doe eyes twinkled in satisfaction.

"Good?" he teasingly asks again.

This time, Euphemia slightly nod in response and Adam smiled.

* * *

 _Hey readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will update more soon as I can!_

 _Comment on what you think of how I write ^^!_

 _See ya soon readers!_


	9. Nursery Rhyme

_*Adam sings a silly nursery rhyme for his baby girl, Euphemia*_

 _Hey readers, I am so very sorry for the long wait. The reason why I didn't continue writing a few months ago is because I have some big family issues, like REALLY big issues that causes me to stop writing more chapters. I can't tell you the details, because this is personal and not very easy for me to explain it. I hope you will understand that. But don't worry about it guys, I will keep on continuing to write more chapters as best as I can._

 _And anyway, please enjoy this chapter :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Beauty and the Beast" and "Disney"._

* * *

 _"A" you're adorable_

 _"B" you're so beautiful_

 _"C" you're so cute and full of charm._

 _"D" you're a darling and "E" you're exciting_

 _"F" you're a feather in my arms_

Belle sings with a cheerful smile while carrying her daughter in her arms then sways her carrying arms a little bit around her little Princess Euphie who laughs so adorably with her tiny hands waving at her.

 _"G" you`re so good to me_

 _"H" you're so heavenly_

 _"I" you're the one I idolize_

 _"J" we're like Jack and Jill_

 _"K" you're so kissable,_

 _"L" is the love light in my eyes._

The loving mother pokes her little angel's nose with amusement making Euphemia's button nose scrunch a little then continues to giggle while her mother continuously sings the nursery rhyme.

 _"M" - "N" - "O" - "P" I could go on all day_

 _"Q" - "R" - "S" - "T" alphabetically speaking, you're OK_

 _"U" made my life complete_

 _"V" means you're very sweet,_

 _"W" - "X" - "Y" - "Z"..._

 _It's fun to wander through the alphabet with you_

 _To tell you what you mean to me!_

After her silly song has ended when Adam entered the nursery room seeing his two precious girls smiling happily. The sight of that makes him also smile as he approaches them when Belle faces him with a grin then begins to tell him the funny news she had witnessed.

"Oh, Adam!" She exclaims while still carrying Euphemia in her arms. "You wouldn't believe it but our little Euphie laughed today. It was so beautiful! Oh, I wish you could have heard it."

Adam raised his eyebrow curiously. "Really? What did you do?"

Belle blinks for a moment as she gives him an amused look. "Um… well, I… sang. Or I sort of … rhymed… a silly nursery song."

It was silent for a short seconds as Adam just stares at Belle. "Oh you mean the song I heard just now before I entered?"

"Yes."

"Well, I must say it does sound a bit obnoxious."

"Your daughter liked that rhyme aside from the usual song I sang in a lullaby."

Adam rolled his eyes a bit, learning that his little Euphie likes that silly rhyme.

Belle looks down at her daughter. "She's a strange baby, alright. She likes silly yet adorable songs! Look, I've tried everything. I did classical nursery songs. I did Christmas songs. I even did sing the romantic ones. She only likes silly songs!"

"That's ridiculous and you know it," Adam tells her.

 **ox~~~~~xo**

Two hours later, Adam is left alone with Euphemia in the nursery room since he had nothing to do aside from the royal duties as Belle has left for the Villeneuve village to visit Père Robert to donate him more books as an addition to the chapel's meager library. Adam picks up his nine month year old child as he bounces her up and down to get a reaction from her. He began to regret doing that when his daughter starts to cry.

"Shhhhh." he shushes her as he tries to rock Euphemia to sleep. It doesn't work as the baby cries harder. He waves his daughter's favorite rose shape rattle in front of her face but very quickly, Euphemia knocks it out of his hand.

"Don't cry, don't cry. Do you want me to sing you a bedtime song?" Adam asks as he tries to rub Euphemia's back to calm her down. The baby's cries soften a bit but it still rages on so Adam begins to hum the classical nursery rhyme like _"Rock A Bye Baby",_ _"Hey Diddle Diddle" or "patty-cake"_. But it didn't work too well for this infant princess as Euphemia begins to pull on his brown hair as she continues to wail.

Adam is in a panic now as the cries have become almost deafening to his ears. Any longer and he was sure that Princess Euphemia would end up straining or losing her voice. "Okay, okay, you want a silly song? Papa can sing a silly song for you."

He clears his throat as he claps his hand to start some sort of a beat. "Little baby, little pretty princess… oh who am I kidding… I can't sing a silly song."

If Euphemia was crying louder now, it was probably because that silly song he just did was so terrible. Adam sighs in defeat. "Euphie… you can't tell Maman I did this. Not that you would, since you're only nine months old…"

He clears his throat as he tries to empty his mind of all thoughts and channel what he thought some idiot person would do in a situation like this.

 _A is for Ant, B is for Bat, C is for Canary_

 _D is for Duck, E is for Elephant, F is for Frog_

 _G is for Gorilla, H is for Hippo, I is for Iguana_

 _J is for Jaguar, K is for Kangaroo, L is for Lion_

 _M is for Monkey, N is for Narwhal_

 _O is for Owl, P is for Penguin, Q is for Quail_

R is for Raccoon, S is for Squirrel, T is for Tiger

 _U is for Umbrella bird, V is for Vulture, W is for Whale_

 _X is for Fox, Y is for Yak, Z is for Zebra_

Euphemia slowly giggles and then begins to laugh as a delightful little sound comes out of her mouth. Gone were the days of screaming cries as a melodic sound fills the room. "Ohhh, you do have a precious laugh. You are a strange yet an adorable little baby," he nuzzles his nose against Euphemia's cheek as he picks her up from the couch.

 **ox~~~~~xo**

When Belle returned home an hour later, Adam was pleased to inform her of his latest success. "Oh Belle, our little Euphie laughed again. It really was amazing."

"Ooh, what did you do, Adam?" Belle slowly removes her cloak then place it on the coat rack as she paces herself a bit fast over to see their daughter.

"Oh, you know… the rattle… the peek-a-boo, a bit of light singing…"

"You sang a silly song for her, didn't you?"

Adam sighs in defeat. "Yes."

Belle just smirks at him in triumph while their daughter, Euphemia just giggles causing Adam's lips curved into a small smile.

.

.

.

' _I guess silly nursery rhymes aren't so bad after all.'_

* * *

 _The songs I put in this chapters are not mine ^^"_

 _*'A', You're Adorable - is a popular song with music by Sid Lippman and lyrics by Buddy Kaye and Fred Wise, published in 1948. **(I know this song is not included in the 18th century nursery rhymes ^^")**_

 _* Animal Alphabet Song - okay this one, I just found it in the website. (nurseryrhymes)_

 _So I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I will update more chapters when I have the time (^/v/^)_

 _See ya soon readers!_


End file.
